Ymir
Summary In Norse mythology, Ymir (/ˈiːmɪər/), Aurgelmir, Brimir, or Bláinn is the ancestor of all jötnar. Ymir is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional material, in the Prose Edda, written by Snorri Sturluson in the 13th century, and in the poetry of skalds. Taken together, several stanzas from four poems collected in the Poetic Edda refer to Ymir as a primeval being who was born from venom that dripped from the icy rivers Élivágar and lived in the grassless void of Ginnungagap. Ymir birthed a male and female from the pits of his arms, and his legs together begat a six-headed being. The gods Odin, Vili and Vé fashioned the Earth (elsewhere personified as a goddess; Jörð) from his flesh, from his blood the ocean, from his bones the mountains, from his hair the trees, from his brains the clouds, from his skull the heavens, and from his eyebrows the middle realm in which mankind lives, Midgard. In addition, one stanza relates that the dwarfs were given life by the gods from Ymir's flesh and blood (or the Earth and sea). Story Ymir is an ice giant living on Mount Everest. At the same time, he landed on the territory of the Mushroom Kingdom in the early 90s and started a big ice storm. The ice storm instantly froze houses, castles, even people. After the storm, He went from this soil. Two months later, the storm completely disintegrated. Some people are dead, but there are survivors. Summer melted all the snow and ice. He left his ice-drooping beard to a castle before leaving. This means that Ymir will come again and the danger bells will ring. After the ice storm of Ymir, the evil fire smith Hawth arrived. But Hawth just attacked the University of Insmouth. And Hawth launched an electric storm after that college was completely destroyed, and that storm caused massive flooding. Soon he froze this flood and the big catastrophic event has begun. Mario and Thora left this bearded ice giant from this land to kill immediately, but prevented a violent blizzard. This storm was very violent, and Mario and Thora came back before they even went to Everest. A pet of Madoka Kaname, Calamitas, sent Calamitas to Ymir to kill him. but Calamitas was defeated. And no one could kill that giant like as Hawth Bowserth. Ymir is a one hundred foot colossus, made of pure ice and rage. His powerful breath summons blizzards and his fists smash the ground with the weight of a thousand icebergs''. Who attempts to crush Thora with his sheer force and control over the weather. His namesake is the rune representing ice, power and stillness. Biology '''Name: '''Ymir, Brimir, Blainn '''Gender:' Male Origin: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Classification: Ice Giant Music: Ymir's theme If he's health is %50 or below. Combat Stats Tier: Supergod | Omniscients Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characterics, Mind Control of those within his sphere/alignment, Invulnerability to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more. Attack Potency: Omni Level Speed: '''Infinite+ '''Lifting Strength: '''He can lift everything. (Omni level) '''Striking Strength: '''Hyper Strength '''Durability: '''Vibranium level '''Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Omniscience '''Notable Attacks/Abilities: Snowstorm: '''Ymir can change weather, causing massive snowstorms and causes zero visibity. '''Grand Swords of the Antarctica: '''Ymir can summon this giant swords. '''Earthquakes: '''Ymir can cause earthquakes. '''Avalanches: Ymir each roars, causing a snow clouds of falling, if player gets hit, instantly killed. Great Blizzard: '''This snowstorm can freeze everything, requires player drink potion of fire. '''Thunderstorms: '''Called as '''thundersnows, if during a snowstorm, this storm can create lightning bolts. Temperature Drop: '''This weather can trigger extreme colds, causes player slowly damages. '''Enchanced Storms: Each lightning strikes will turn into ice columns. Cryogenic Freeze: Ymir can breathe ice and cold wind of liquid nitrogen, can freeze instantly. Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Talents 65645b9b72234e437ea8abf35513807a.gif|''Stonehead; Calminess|link=Stonehead CryFreeze.jpg|''Cryogenic Freeze|link=Cryogenic Freeze ArcProtection.jpg|''Arctic Protection'' 4f497e7f694e1187eaf7d21d067e02cd.png|''Blizzard'' JotunFeature.jpg|''Fake Death'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supergiants Category:Supergods Category:Defense Breakers Category:Earthquake Users Category:Omniscients Category:Ice Giants Category:Jotunns Category:Weather Users Category:Vikings